yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Toby the Tram Engine (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-first transcript of the twenty-first story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Toby is a tram engine and he has cow catchers and sideplates and doesn't look like a steam engine at all. He takes freight cars from farms and villages to the mainline and is cheeful to everyone he meets. He has a coach called Henrietta, who has seen better days. Henrietta: It’s not fair at all! Henrietta used to be full and nine cars would rattle behind her. Now, there were only three four, for the farms and factories send their goods mostly by truck. Toby is always careful, the cars buses and trucks often have accidents. Toby hasn't had an accident in years, but the buses are crowded and Henrietta is empty. A lady and a stout gentleman stood on Toby's platform, they were of course Sir Topham Hatt, his wife, Lady Hatt, and their grandchildren, Stephen and Bridget, but Toby didn't know this yet, and with the family are Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, and Grand Pear. Applejack: Howdy there, I'm Applejack, and these here are my little sister, Apple Bloom, my big brother, Big McIntosh, my daddy's mama, Granny Smith, and my mama's daddy, Grand Pear. Bridget Hatt: Come on, Grandfather. Stephen Hatt: Do look at this engine. Sir Topham Hatt: That's a tram engine, Stephen. Bridget Hatt: Is it electric? Stephen Hatt: (as Toby hisses) Shh, you've offended him. Bridget Hatt: But trams are electic, aren't they? Sir Topham Hatt: They are mostly, Bridget, but this is a steam tram. Stephen Hatt: May we go in it, Grandfather, please? Sir Topham Hatt: (to the conductor) Stop! Granny Smith: Huh, are we making our way yet? Grand Pear: We would like to ride on that there coach that tram was carrying. Apple Bloom: Can you believe it, Big Mac? A Steam Tram Engine! Big McIntosh: Eeyup. They all scrambled into Henrietta. Henrietta: Hip Hip Hooray! Toby the Tram Engine: Electric indeed! Electric indeed! He was proud of being a steam train. Sir Topham Hatt: What is your name? Toby the Tram Engine: Toby, Sir. (to Applejack) And I'm very pleased to meet you and your family, Applejack. Applejack: (chuckles) Same here, Toby. Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you, Toby, for a very nice ride. Toby the Tram Engine: Thank you, Sir. He felt much better now. This gentlman he thought as a gentleman who know how to speak to engines. The children came every day for two weeks. Sometimes, they rode with the conductor, sometimes, in empty cars. On the last day of all, the driver invited them into his cab. All were sorry when they had to go away. And Sir Topham Hatt, Applejack, and their families thanked everyone. Toby the Tram Engine: Come back again soon! The Children: We will! We will! Applejack: See you later, Toby. And they weve 'til Toby was out of site. The months passed, Toby had few cars and fewer passengers. One morning, Toby's driver came to see him. Toby's driver: Our last day, Toby. The manager says we must close tomorrow. That day, everyone wanted the chance of a last ride. The passengers joked and sang, but Toby and his driver wished they wouldn't. Applejack: Well, Toby, this is. Yona: Yona glad to meet Toby and Henerietta, Yona just wish you two stay. Toby the Tram Engine: So do I, Yona. Grand Pear: Goodbye, Toby, we're sorry your line is closing down. Toby the Tram Engine: So do I, Grand Pear. Granny Smith: We all do. Big McIntosh: (sadly) Eeyup. Toby the Tram Engine: Nobody wants me. And Toby went unhappily to sleep. The next morning, the shed was flung open, and old Toby woke with a start to see his driver waving a piece of paper at him. Toby's driver: Wake up, Toby! The mail has just arrived, and there is a letter for us from the stout gentleman! Maybe it's good news! The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225